Czytaj opowieści z odcinków z Fanub!
Historia z Gail! Blythe szła z Zoe z zakupów! -Zaraz! Mamy wszystko!-odezwała się Blythe. -A czy napewno masz krem do nosa dla mojej siostry Gail?-spytała Zoe. -Oczywiście! Nie zapomniałam o niej! Bardzo chcę ją poznać. Z twoich opowiadań wynikają pozytywne wnioski.-stwierdziła Blythe. -Och Blythe! Ja też bardzo chcę żebyś ją poznała. Gail jest ogromnie zabawna! Zawsze spotykają ją najlepsze przygody! Opowiadałam ci może jak trafiła do Largest Ever Pet Shop?!-opowiadała Zoe. Nasza psina po 2 sekudnach zauważyła psa podobnego do Gail w Largest Ever Pet Shop! -Gail trafiła do Largest Ever Pet Shooooooooooooooooop!-krzyknęła. -To napewno Gail? Jesteś pewna Zoe?-spytała zdziwiona Blythe! -Oczywiście, że tak kochanie! Spójrz na jej obrożę.Tylko Gail potrafi zdobyć takie cacko. Te miejsce zniszczy jej duszę. Żaden czworonóg nie ma tyle wymawiaj:żuadefiwr co Gail!-zapewniała Zoe. -Jak Gail znalazła się w Largest Ever Pet Shop?!-zdziwiła się Blythe. -Nie wiem! Ale musimy ją wyciągnąć z tego więzienia!-odpowiedziała wystraszona Zoe. Nagle ujrzały robota, który wsadzał kociaka do klatki. Wszystkie zwierzęta się go bały. -Aaaaaaaaa! Co to było?!-przeraźiła się Zoe! -Biskitki mają ochroniarza robota?!-zdziwiła się Blythe. Blythe weszła do sklepu, by to wyjaśnić. -Patrz kto odwiedził nasz sklep Whittnay!-zasarkazmowała Brittnay. -Przyszłam tu, bo przez pomyłkę pod waszą opiekę trafił mały piesek. To siostra Zoe.-wytłumaczyła Blythe. -To twój problem!-westchnęta Whittnay. -I ma pecha ta Zoe o, której mówiłaś-dodała Brittnay. -Nie mogłybyście mi pomóc!-prosiła Blythe. -My nie!-odpowiedziała Brittnay. -Ale znam kogoś kto może-dodała Whittnay. -Monban!-zawołały bliźniaczki. -Blythe to jest Monban. To jedyny robot ochroniarz w całym mieście.-zapewniała Whittnay. -Ma czadowe urządzenie do rozpoznawania głosu więc jakby zawsze robić co mu karzemy.-powiedziała Brittnay. -Jak każdy chłopak! Patrz!-dodała Whittnay. -Monban! Wyrzuć Blythe!-zawołały bliźniaczki. -Wykonuję polecenie głosowe bliźniaczek Biskit. Pomogę wam wyjść-zareagował Monban. Robot wyrzucił Blythe i Zoe. Dziewczyny wróciły do Litlest Pet Shop i opowiedziały o tym wszystkim reszcie zwierzaków. Zoe była rozpaczona! Z rozpaczy prawie zendlała! Naszczęście jej przyjaciele wiedzieli jak pomóc zrospaczonej Zoe! Nasza gwiazda miała ulubiony hit i właśnie go odtworzyli, by Zoe odzyskała radość. Plan przyjaciół się powiódł. Zoe zaczęła tańczyć i śpiewać piosenkę! Przy śpiewaniu i tańcu naprawdę lepiej sie poczuła. Jej przyjaciele to zauwarzyli bez słów. Słowa tej piosenki to: Tańcz tak jak umiesz tańcz,potrafisz sama wiesz Tańcz tak jak umiesz tańcz,potrafisz sama wiesz Tańcz tak jak umiesz tańcz,potrafisz sama wiesz Tańcz tak jak umiesz tańcz,potrafisz sama wiesz Nie zapomnij tańcz,bo to jedyny plan Nie zapomnij tańcz,bo to jedyny... -Plan! Tego nam trzeba,by uwolnić Gail! -Tylko jaki? Largest Ever Pet Shop to najbardziej ściśle chroniony sklep! To się nie uda!-przejął się Sunil -Spokojnie Sunil! Ty tu się mazałeś a ja opracowałem plan,który nazwałem operacją "Uwolnić Gail". Largest Ever Pet Shop to najściśclej chroniony obiekt,prawda. Najpierw trzeba obejść system bezpieczeństwa, ale do tego nie wystarczy tylko uśmiech. Pepper wejdzie pierwsza. Zlokalizuje wiązki lasera, by Vinnie mógł ominąć je i wyłończyć system. Potem trzeba otworzyć wejście do strefy opieki dziennej, to zrobi Minka. Pamiętajmy, że dzwi klatek są wykonane z pleksi. Zoe wykorzysta siłę swego głosu, by zniszczyć dzwi. Blythe już tam była więc skieruje nas do głównego wyjścia i spotkamy się w wyznaczonym miejscu. Wrócimy zanim odbiorą nas właściciele!-opowiadał Russell. Przyjaciele dotarli do sklepu. Pepper próbowała zlokazlizować wiązki lasera lecz okazało się, że są włań czane nocą. Pepper dała o tym znać Russelowi. Pepper wróciła do Vinniego. Monban ich zauwarzył i schwytał. -Vinnie i Pepper zostali schwytani na skutek drobnych komplikacji. Musimy wymyśleć coś lepszego. Penny zajmie się Monbanem, Sunil bliźniaczkami Biskit a Minka przeprowadzi nas przez zewnętrzne dzwi. Wszystko jasne! Na przód!-wykrzyknął Russell a Minka pobiegła do sklepu. Minka w sklepie była szalona, bo nie mogła znaleść Gail. Bliźniaczki zobaczyły to przez kamery. -Monban! Szalona małpa w 8 aleji. Teraz jest w 7, pomyłka w 9,yyym 10,yyy 11!-krzyknęła Brittnay. Minka była tak bardzo blisko lecz Monban ją też schwytał. -No dobra! Czas na nowy plan! Jeśli Penny Ling odwróci pojemność 4 kasy, następna tranzakcja kontr bliźniaczki wbiją na kasę, uruchomi częstotliwość wyłączającą robota ale Sunil musi go zwabić na odległość 1 metra od stanowiska kasowego.-oznajmił Russell. -Russell twój plan jest za bardzo skomplikowany. Wpadłam na coś prostrzego-wytłumaczyła Blythe. Oczywiście Blythe weszła do sklepu i Monban ją zauwarzył, bo o to chodziło. Bliźniaczki to zauwarzyły z kamer Monbana. Podczas gonitwy Monbana za Blythe inni mieli szansę. Zoe weszła do sklepu prosto do strefy opieki dziennej. Blyhte zdąrzyła się schować. Zoe nie wydostała Gail, do klatki były za drzwiami z pleksi. Nagle Zoe i inni usłyszeli hit Zoe. -O nie to ulubiony hit Zoe!-krzyknął Vinnie. -Nie Zoe! Zwalcz pokusę!-nalegała Pepper. Zoe i tak nie mogła się powstrzymać. -Zoe nie! Monban cię usłyszy!-ostrzegała Blythe. Jednak Monban złapał Zoe.Blythe też złapano i wyrzucono ze sklepu. Jednak Monbanowi wyczerpały się baterie. -Jakie to nudne! Ciągle narzeka, że ma mało energii!-krzyknęła Whittnay. -To trzeba dolać benzyny no nie.-stwierdziła Brittnay. -Brittnay ogarnij się! On działa na baterie!-krzyknęła Whittnay. Gdy bliźniaczki poszły Penny wkroczyła do akcji pomocniczej. Penny Ling musiała być szybka, bo Monban się prawie naładował. Biskitki odłączyły go od prądu a on złapał Penny Ling. Russell nie zdołał tym razem wymyśleć nowego planu. Lecz Blythe wpadła na coś idealnego lecz były trudności z przekonaniem Sunila do wejścia do sklepu lecz Russell opowiedział Blythe, że w Sunilu bohatera budzą KOBRY! Blythe wiedziała co wystarczy zrobić, by plan wypalił. -Sunilu! W sklepie są KOBRY! Powtarzam KOBRY!-zapewniała Blythe. -'KOBRY '''to mój wróg!-krzyknął Sunil! Mangusta weszła do sklepu i naprawdę w oczach Sunila zabawki i inne były '''KOBRAMI'. Blythe też pomagła, bo gdy Sunil zachipnotyzował bliźniaczki to załorzył Monbanowi słuchawki a Blythe rozkazała mu przez słuchawki uwolnić zwierzęta i Monban myślał, że to bliźniaczki do niego mówią. -Gail,Gail!-zawołała Zoe. -Co za Gail?-spytał pies. -Kim jesteś?-zdziwiła się Zoe. -Mam na imie Tutsi-odpowiedział pies. -Ups! Popełniłam mały błąd. Pomyliłam Gail z innym psem. No cóż! Co ja poradzę, że wszystkie Kawelier King Czars Spaniele są podobne.-wytłumaczyła Zoe. Blythe wezwała właściciela Tutsi. Prxyjaciele poszli do środka Litlest Pet Shop. -O! Jesteś Zoe! Skarbie czekałam na ciebie całe popołudnie.-oznajmiła Gail. -Co to był za dzień! Nie zgadniesz co się stało.-roześmiała się Zoe. -Spróbuję zgadnąć. Pomyliłaś mnie z innym Kawalier King Czars Spanielem?-zapytała Gail. -No tak!-odpowiedziała Zoe. -Och Zoe i co my mamy z tobą zrobić?-roześmiała się Gail. -Powiem wam! Zatańczyć!-wykrzyknęła Zoe! Wszyscy zaczeli tańczyć do ulubionego hitu Zoe! Dzień męczący lecz na koniec wspólne chwile przy tańcu. Czy wyobrażasz sobie lepszy dzień zwierzaka niż ten? Ja wam powiem, że nie! Category:Biblioteka z filmu z Fanubem!